


Winn Gets Stuffed

by steviejoel69



Series: WSCU (Winn Schott Cinematic Universe) [2]
Category: DCU, Super Friends (DCU Cartoons), Supergirl (1984), Supergirl (Comics), Supergirl (TV 2015), Supergirl (TV 2015) RPF, Supergirl: Cosmic Adventures in the 8th Grade
Genre: Alien Fetish, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack Treated Seriously, Gay Newsies, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Jeremy Jordan - Freeform, M/M, Mon-el is a himbo, Porn With Plot, Sprite, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, Vomit kink, a fantastic plot, because the show mon-el sucks, bingus - Freeform, i wrote half of this while high, musical theater, not stuffing kink, out of character mon-el, sprite pie, stuffing as the kind of stuff u put in a bird, tasteful gay sex, theres a little hint at the next installation of the WSCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27772996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviejoel69/pseuds/steviejoel69
Summary: Winn ruins thanksgiving
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Alex Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Mon-El & Winn Schott Jr., Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr.
Series: WSCU (Winn Schott Cinematic Universe) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031724
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Winn Gets Stuffed

**Author's Note:**

> Happy thanksgiving! I wrote this on thanksgiving but i was high so it never got finished.

"Winn, hurry up! We're gonna be late for Thanksgiving dinner!" Kara hollered down the hallway. "We need to be at my mom's house at 3:30 and you know there's gonna be traffic!"  
"I'm almost done, hold on!" came Winn's voice from behind the bathroom door.  
Meanwhile Mon-El stumbled down the staircase with a spare shirt in hand. "I am ready to go," he exclaimed as he proudly motioned to the outfit he had put together without supervision. Kara stared at the Daximite in horror. He was clad in a grey t-shirt- that barely fit over his toned frame- and a pair of cuffed blue jeans. While those were both questionable fashion choices, what really horrified her was the phrase stretched across his pecs. The shirt read, "I am so stuffed with cum."   
Kara's face went pale. "Mon-el…. your shirt-"  
"Isn't it great!? I am so glad you like it because it came with two, and I thought you could wear the other one!"   
He handed her the shirt in his hand. Kara looked at it and wearily held it up. The second shirt read, "I made the stuffing."  
Winn came up behind Kara, peering over her shoulder.  
"Woah, nice shirt! Who is that for?" Winn asked with a shit-eating grin.   
"I got kara and I matching shirts!" Mon-El said, enthusiastically pointing at his tits.  
"Siiiick," said Winn, looking him up and down. He couldn't help but notice how fucking ripped Mon-El was. Like, those milkers were almost as massive as his own!   
"Mon-El. You...You have to change…" Kara stuttered.  
Mon-El frowned. "Why? Aren’t they festive?" He whined. Mon-El had been really excited about having matching Thanksgiving t-shirts. Unfortunately, the alien was utterly illiterate and utterly unaware that he had accidentally purchased kinky maternity wear. He spent the entire night before using Alex's computer to google "Thanksgiving" and "Thanksgiving casual wear". Prior to that, Winn had taught him about Amazon and went on a weird fan boy tangent about Jeff Bezos. But, during said tangent, Mon-El had learned how to use a debit card to purchase gifts from the internet.   
"WHO TOOK MY DEBIT CARD!" Alex screamed from the top of the stairs, her chest heaving and her glare murderous.   
All eyes turned to Mon-El.  
"What?" Mon-El looked confused. He didn't have a debit card of his own (he didn’t even have a job aside from being Kara’s sidekick, which didn’t pay very well.) But, he found one in the pocket of Alex's crumpled pants when he broke into her room and proceeded to use it and her computer to purchase holiday-wear. He had also forgotten to put the card back where he found it.  
Alex inhaled slowly and exhaled loudly. She preyed down the staircase, approaching Mon-El from behind. "Any idea where my debit card might be, Mon-El?" Alex asked, her voice unsettlingly calm.  
Winn took this moment to sneak out of the room. While he would love to see drama go down, he knew it would end up being his fault in the end and he didn't feel like getting his ass whupped on Thanksgiving.  
He snuck out to the kitchen to raid the fridge, where he had stored a case of Sprite the night before. Mon-El had been living with the two women, but Winn just came over for fun. Most of the time to baby sit Mon-El, but he obviously didn't do a very good job at that. When he reached for the box, he discovered that it had already been opened.   
"Aww man! Who opened my Sprite?" Winn shouted from the kitchen. No one responded, instead they kept arguing over which of Mon-El’s recent offenses was the worst. Winn sighed and slammed the fridge door shut, starting back into the other room. He had no choice except to interrupt their conversation.  
"Who Opened My Sprite?" He repeated over their arguing, this time with determined eye contact.  
"What!?" Alex responded, clearly annoyed.  
"My Sprite is opened. Who did it?"  
Kara and Alex exchanged bewildered looks.  
"What is Sprite?" asked Mon-El.  
Alex turned to him and cupped his dumbfounded face, "Shut the fuck up please. Please, I'm literally begging you."   
“Who opened my Sprite.”   
“oH MY god WINN, no one gives a SHIT about your Sprite!”   
“That was going to be my contribution to your mom's thanksgiving dinner!”  
Alex glared at Winn like she was trying to set him on fire and Kara looked like she was going to cry.  
“Get in the car.” Alex said, aggressively pointing at the door.  
“What, i have to get my-”  
“In the car”  
“Can i please-”  
“GET IN THE CAR”

\---

Kara sat shotgun with her sweet potato casserole in her lap while Winn and Mon-El sat in the back with the raw turkey sweating in the seat between them. Winn cradled his opened box of Sprite while Mon-El sat with a pie between his thighs. Alex drove since she was the only legally licensed driver in the group. There was complete silence except for the sound of the car on the road.  
Mon-El glanced over at Winn’s box.  
“Oh! That's what Sprite is!” Mon-el exclaimed.  
Winn slowly turned to face Mon-El.  
“What?” Winn whispered.  
“I used that in my pie!” Mon-el stated matter-of-factly, pointing at his pie, which bubbled from beneath the tinfoil covering as the car skidded on the road.  
Winn looked at him with an unreadable stare, like a cat about to pounce.  
Mon-El was going to say something else, but was cut off when Winn threw himself across the backseat to strangle the other man. Winn shouted incoherent profanities about Sprite as Mon-El cried out for help and pressed himself against the car window. The only things keeping Winn from committing an intergalactic diplomacy crime were a seatbelt and a wet turkey.  
“Guys please stop!” Kara twisted around in her seat and begged.  
Winn had his thumbs pressed against the alien’s trachea when Alex slammed on the breaks and the scene jolted forward. Winn was thrown back into his seat and the aforementioned turkey flew forward. The four adults watched in unison as the projectile turkey schlapped against the front windshield and slowly, with a moist suction, slid down the glass and dropped ass first on   
to the joy stick.  
Alex stared in horror at the penetration for a moment before Mon-El broke the silence and said, “Well, at least you don't have to worry about stuffing it.”  
Slowly turning her attention to the two man-children behind her, Alex clicked the belt release and with now-horrifying speed, she kicked open the car door. Alex tore the back door open from outside, “Get out of my car!”   
“Euh-”  
“GET OUT!!” Alex repeated as her arm strained from viciously pointing away from the car.  
Mon-El struggled to unfasten his seat belt, but Alex reached into the car and began to drag the man out by his armpits with her bare hands. Kara still hadn’t torn her eyes from the violated bird.  
In Mon-El’s attempt to escape Alex’s grasp, he accidentally kicked Winn in the face, which caused said manlet to unfasten his seat belt and chase Mon-El out of the car. The alien and the man flopped onto the concrete and began to wrestle around.  
At this point Kara managed to stumble out of the car as well and rushed over to where all of the commotion was happening.   
Mon-El had successfully flipped Winn over and was now pinning him down by the shoulders; Winn’s skull cracked against the blacktop as he reached for Mon-El's neck again.  
“Stop fighting guys, You’re gonna get hurt!” Kara squealed.  
Winn was beginning to do some serious damage to the back of his head when Alex interrupted and pried Mon-El from the five feet eight inches of fury that writhed beneath him. Winn wasted no time in popping up so he could fight Mon-El upright. Kara however, had taken the liberty of holding the shorter man back. With Winn in Kara’s arms and Mon-El in Alex’s, the pure, unadulterated hatred in Winn’s eyes began to fade into a normal look of distaste with a hint of shame.   
“What the FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?” Alex shouted at the men.  
“He started it!” Mon-El whined, cowering into Alex as he jabbed his pointer finger at Winn.  
“Fuck you!” Winn spat in response.  
Alex pushed the 6’4 alien off of her.   
“Are you two seriously killing each other over Sprite?”  
Mon-El began to say something.  
“No, don't answer that. Get back into the car. Kara, you sit in the back, Winn you sit next to me.”   
Everyone assembled into their respective spots in silence. Kara grimaced and removed the turkey from its makeshift spit. Alex turned the car on and they continued their journey in stiff silence that continued for the next fourteen minutes.  
“...Can we listen to Christmas music?” Winn timidly asked, finally breaking the silence but not daring to meet Alex’s eyes.   
They continued. No one spoke, but Kara did find the Christmas station and the white noise of Santa Buddy played over the tension. 

\---

They each got out of the car in continued silence, grabbing their contributions and sulking up the driveway. Kara knocked on the door.   
“So this is your fake mom, right?” Mon-El asked.  
Alex shot an angry glance In Mon-El's direction and he stopped talking. 

\---

The turkey was fried and rid of its earlier trauma.The tension had dissipated while Mrs. Danvers finished her last minute dishes and everyone finally sat down to eat. Mon-El and Winn were respectfully placed away from each other.   
“Kara, would you like to say grace?” Mrs. Danvers asked before everyone got their food.  
“.|"rfb:n yar"bAx flO da:w hfTa"m |frob:m yy "$ yih:y .OLeim Un:lakfe$ Uny"holE |"rfb:n yar"bAx tU$:riB Unyiyfx ObU+:bU OLeim Un:lakfe$ Uny"holE |UrfB Om:$ |UrfbU Uh |UrfBk,” Kara said.  
“Beautiful, Kara. I’m so proud of you.”  
And with the sharp hiss of Winn cracking open a cold sprite, the Thanksgiving meal began.

\--

“Winn, you must be hungry!” Mrs. Danvers jested as Winn reached for his seventh dinner roll.  
Through a mouth full of bread, he grumbled, “Eating for two…”  
“Come again?”  
“A tapeworm! Winn has a tapeworm!” Alex frantically replied. Quickly changing the subject, she addressed Mon-El. “Ew, half of your plate is dark meat, who even likes dark meat?”  
“Hey!” Mon-El exclaimed in response, “Who doesn’t? Am I right, ladies?” He looked around the table.  
No one laughed.  
\--  
Once the main course was finished, Kara and Mrs. Danvers took to tackling the dishes (women amirite.) Winn thanked Mrs. Danvers for hosting the meal and hesitantly approached the abomination wrapped in tinfoil that remained untouched on the kitchen island. He felt guilty for trying to murder Mon-El over Sprite earlier; in retrospect, strangling probably shouldn’t have been his go-to solution. He figured, maybe eating whatever atrocity that Mon-El had baked into the premade piecrust could be his olive branch of forgiveness. Everyone else had been too scared to unwrap his Frankenstein’s monster. This alien couldn’t read, so Winn didn't want to imagine how skilled he was in the kitchen.   
He looked down at it audaciously and prepared himself. “Here goes nothing.” He thought to himself before unwrapping the monstrosity.  
Oh, it’s not that bad, he thought to himself for a moment. His hopeful train of thought was stopped in its tracks when the pie...gurgled. Within the pie crust was a terrain of burnt sugar and bubbling liquid that had leaked onto the counter beneath. There was another unidentified ingredient, melted sporadically where it had been haphazardly sprinkled over the top of the Sprite. Winn slowly lifted the pie and leaned in to smell it. He gagged as he was assaulted by the stench of spoiled cheese.   
Winn involuntarily dropped the pie onto Mrs. Danver’s clean hardwood and the wet noise of the impact drew all eyes toward Winn.  
“Winn! What the fuck? My pie!” the chef shouted with anguish. But Winn was not listening. He felt his meal begin to rise in his throat. Not this shit again, he thought. Before his seven dinner rolls could make a reprise for the Danvers, he threw his arm over his mouth and ran. 

Everyone else stood still in the kitchen, unsure of what just happened. Mrs. Danvers, who had remained patient with her daughters’ friends all afternoon, seemed like she was about to snap as she silently fumed over the busted pastry. Kara and Alex exchanged looks, remembering the fury they faced as children who tracked in mud.   
“Hey, everything is ok!” Kara shouted, trying to convince herself as much as everyone else in the room. She plastered a broken smile on her face and bent over to clean up the mess.   
“Why did he leave?” Mon-El asked no one in particular.  
Alex brought a trash bag over and began to help Kara clean up. “He’s probably mad at you.” Alex said facetiously, picking up the shattered remains of her sister’s Walmart Pioneer woman pie plate and tossing them in the trash bag.  
“You’re right!” With that, Mon-El quickly rushed out and followed the direction in which Winn had disappeared.  
“Winn?” Mon-El’s voice carried through the hall of the suburban split-level. He slowed down as he became aware that he was lost. All of a sudden, the door that Mon-El had stalled in front of flew open and slammed him in the face. Rather than bouncing back from the impact Mon-El’s head went through the wood and he found himself staring at Winn through the splinters.  
“Oh there you are!” chirped Mon-El as he greeted a disgruntled Winn.  
Winn’s cheeks were drained of any color, a thin sheen of sweat covered his face, and his hair looked even more disheveled than usual. His eyes traveled miserably up the door until he met the alien's gaze.  
“Woah, are you okay?” Mon-el’s face went from :| to concerned.  
“I’m fine, just leave me alo-” Winn suddenly doubled over and he did a 180 back into the bathroom.   
“What are you doing?” Mon-El removed himself from the door and followed Winn into the bathroom. He watched as the man hunched over the toilet, clutched the sides of the porcelain and violently heaved into the bowl. Mon-El stared at him for a moment before crouching down and placing his hand on Winn’s convulsing back. Mon-El knew exactly what to do. The alien’s hand moved up and down, starting in small, quick motions between Winn’s shoulder blades but gradually grew to firm, soothing, circles. Mon-El saw a human do this in one of the rom-coms he had watched with Kara.   
After at least thirty seconds of solid nastiness, Winn started to slow down. Winn panted softly and stared into the bowl at his own grime for a bit before flushing the toilet. But Mon-El didn’t remove his hand from Winn’s back, and continued to knead into his flannel. For a moment, Winn forgot that Mon-El was six feet four inches of annoying-ass alien and the bane of his existence. Winn leaned into his firm touch and let out a soft and pitiful whimper. He turned to face Mon-El and began to say something but Mon-El leaned in and pressed Winn's open mouth to his own. They softly pulled apart and for a moment they held each other in an awkward, but sweet embrace on the bathroom tile.  
“Hmm. Humans taste very acidic…” Mon-El said and smacked his lips together.  
“That's…,, That was- Mon-El that’s vomit.”   
“Oh.” Mon-El moved away for a moment. He grabbed a glass from the sink and filled it halfway, then returned and timidly offered it to Winn. Winn took the glass with a sheepish look on his face.  
“Thanks…”  
There was an awkward pause; Winn sipped the water. As he swished it around in his mouth, cringing at the bits of food he felt slosh against his tongue, he internally reflected on their fight from earlier. In the moment, wrath was the only thing on Winn’s mind, but looking back, being pinned down by a jacked alien wasn’t the worst thing to have happened all day. His mind drifted to the memory of being held to the ground by Mon-El’s toned thighs and his hands constricting Mon-El’s airway. Is this how Spock felt after he tried to kill Kirk during his Pon Farr and grinded against his meaty captain in the sands of Vulcan?   
Mon-El mistook Winn’s silence for anger and jolted him from his sci fi sex dream. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have used your Sprite. I just assumed it was Kara’s.”   
“Kara hates soda.”  
“I know…” Mon-El looked down in defeat. There was no excuse, he just didn’t think. “I am also sorry for kissing you just now.” Winn had just looked so small and sad and his first instinct was to kiss the sickly man.  
Winn waited a beat.  
“No, it’s okay… I… I uh, I liked it….”  
Mon-El was shocked. Mark this day on the calendar, Mon-El finally did something right! Maybe he wasn’t hopeless after all. “Y-You did?” His gaze flitted down to Winn’s flushed lips and how they stood out against his pale expression that grew redder by the second. “Wanna do it again?”  
Winn set the glass down and nodded at Mon-El. Tentatively, the two leaned toward each other until their mouths met again. Winn wanted to be closer. Without breaking contact from Mon-El’s soft mouth, Winn edged toward where the other man was sitting against the side of the bathtub and settled on his lap. Mon-El smiled into the kiss and slid his hands up Winn’s plump thighs to hold him by the hips. Winn softly groaned and allowed Mon-El to kiss him deeper now that his mouth was (mostly) clean of vomit. Mon-El’s mouth moved lower and began to suckle the sensitive skin beneath Winn’s jaw. The sensation shot down his torso and Winn’s stomach dropped. The rough fabric of his jeans began to feel tighter around his stiffening groin.  
“Fuck,” Winn whispered before snaking his hands up Mon-El’s shirt to tangle his fingers in the coarse chest hair. Mon-El quickly took notice of the effect that his mouth had had on Winn. He tightened his grip on Winn’s hips and pulled him closer before rolling his own hips. Winn gasped with a sharp hiss and pressed into where their pelvises joined.   
“Was that good?” Mon-El breathed into the other man’s ear before moving against him again. Winn shamelessly moaned in response and nodded. Their mouths met again and Winn bit down on Mon-El’s lower lip, shifting the mood from tender to something more suggestive.  
The two men began rutting against each other in a rhythmless storm of whimpers and whispered profanity, desperate to create friction in their current position. Mon-El’s strong grip was now on Winn’s ass; Winn still had one hand up the alien’s shirt and the other hand clasped the rim of the bathtub. Winn’s hormones clouded his judgement and Mon-El’s daximite sex drive had fully kicked in. Winn wedged his hand between the two and palmed Mon-El, earning a groan.  
He watched in awe as Winn clumsily climbed off of his lap and lowered himself to mouth Mon-El’s groin through his blue jeans. He moved close enough that Mon-El could feel his panting breaths against his cock, but Winn suddenly stopped when he caught sight of the destroyed bathroom door and remembered himself.  
“...Did I- did I do something wrong?” Mon-El choked, clearly reeling from the loss of pressure.   
Winn sat up to meet Mon-El’s questioning eyes and internally reflected on the ruined holiday. The holiday that he had ruined.  
“We can’t do this here…” he whispered with pain. His head fell dejectedly and he noticed the visible tent in his pants. He reddened with shame at the thought of returning to the dining room.  
“Oh, ok!” Mon-El did not seem put off whatsoever. Great, Winn thought, he’s not upset at all, who would want to have sex with me anyway? Mon-El, however, was thinking nothing of the sort. Without warning, he hoisted Winn off of the ground and carried him bridal style out of the bathroom.  
“Mon-El! What the fuck are you doing?” Winn threw his arms around Mon-El’s neck and looked around to make sure that none of the Danvers had traveled into this part of the house.  
They slipped into the nearest open room and Mon-El locked the door behind them. “You said we couldn’t do this there. We are no longer there.” Instead, they were in Kara’s childhood bedroom. The walls were a peachy pink color and covered top to bottom in boy band and movie posters. In the corner there was a purple box TV covered in various NASA and strawberry shortcake stickers. There was a twin sized bed with a soft purple duvet with hand embroidered flowers spread across it. The frame was tall and made from a dark wood and had a little mesh canopy above it. Through the mesh you could see little glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling.  
Oh my God, Winn thought to himself, as he realized that his concern about tarnishing the holiday even further went right over Mon-El’s head. He was amazed at Mon-El’s lack of intelligence.  
Mon-El carefully deposited Winn, sitting up, on the edge of the frilly twin-size mattress that Kara had slept in countless times as a child. Winn knew that this was the worst thing that he had done all day, and that Kara may punt him into the stratosphere if he fornicated on this pale yellow comforter. But he could only watch as Mon-El planted himself on the ground beside the bed, in between Winn’s spread legs and rested his large hands on each of Winn’s knees. He looked up at Winn expectantly, literally on his knees, pleading for permission. The sight was too much for Winn to bear and he thought he might pass out if he went any longer without the alien’s mouth on his cock.  
He squirmed and grabbed Mon-El’s face. “Mon-El…” he whimpered, “you are so fucking stupid.” And with that he wedged his tongue into Mon-El’s mouth and placed the other man’s veiny hand on his groin.  
Mon-El gladly took the invitation and made quick work of undoing Winn’s belt and pulling his jeans down to his ankles. Winn kicked off his shoes. If he was losing a friend, Winn wanted to at least enjoy the view, so he reached over to tug off Mon-El’s shirt. Or- shirts? “Why are you wearing two shirts?”  
“I wanted to bring Kara’s shirt too in case she changed her mind about wearing it.” Mon-El promptly answered before both shirts were tossed onto the nearby armchair. Winn didn’t care enough to question him further on the subject. For a moment they just looked each other over. Shirtless Mon-El was a sight to behold, his abs shone in the late afternoon light that streamed in from the window. Winn’s short, bare legs were soft to the touch and Mon-El wanted nothing more than to run his fingers through the dark, wiry hair. Winn moaned when Mon-El finally touched him; with one hand he kneaded Winn’s cock over his boxers and with the other he started to unbutton Winn’s flannel from the top. After two buttons, Winn grabbed the offending hand to stop him from removing the oversized flannel, mumbling something about keeping it on for personal reasons.   
\---  
“What the hell did he say this was again?”  
Alex gagged as she scrubbed the hardwood floor with a wet rag.  
“It smells like sprite…” responded Kara with her nose wrinkled in disgust.  
“Yeah, well, that’s what they were killing each other over, remember?”  
“They were killing each other over a sprite?” Asked Mrs. Danvers, raising an eyebrow. She immediately regretted her question.“Why can’t you just have normal friends?”  
Alex shrugged and wrung out her rag in the sink. Kara was on the verge of tears again as she looked down at the sticky chunks that remained on the ground even after their incessant scrubbing.  
”Where do you even find these people?” Mrs. Danvers continued as she dug through one of the kitchen cabinets.  
“Abandoned Daxonian escape pods and the video game section of walmart.” Alex muttered in response.   
“You know, Clark has such nice friends.” Mrs. Danvers remarked, dragging a large glass bottle of unlabeled alcohol from the cabinet she had been previously rummaging through.  
“Good for Clark?” Alex replied with sarcasm; there were lots of things that Alex hated, but what she hated the most was being compared to her superhuman relatives. On top of that, Alex knew that Kara was sensitive when it came to being compared to her baby cousin. Her mother’s ranting was making Kara upset and annoying the shit out of Alex.  
“You know, I let Winn come last year because Kara said he was an orphan and didn’t celebrate holidays because he didn’t have a family and I felt bad, but-”  
“Mom, please. It was a mistake, Winn didn’t mean to drop it.” Kara pleaded. The way she said it reminded Alex of when they were younger and Kara and Alex would bring lizards and frogs into the house and they would escape and scare the shit out of their mom and earn a screaming response.  
“Well, he could have at least helped pick it up. I guess they don’t teach manners in the orphanage…”  
Alex slowly looked up from the mess and glared at her mother. Alex usually got along with her mom, but every now and then her mom would say something that just really rubbed Alex the wrong way. This was one of those moments.  
Yeah, Winn was annoying as shit but he was still Alex’s friend. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, Winn had become a second sibling to Alex. She viewed him as her horrible baby brother and the only person allowed to talk shit about him was Alex.  
Before Alex could snap back at her mom’s comment however, Kara pointed at the mess and shrieked, “Oh my god it’s burning through the rag!”  
The three women watched in horror as the rag slowly disintegrated in the soupy concoction.   
“Jesus fucking Christ! We’re going to need a hazmat suit or some shit.” Alex said, stepping back from the mess. She looked at her hands and rushed over to the sink to wash them before they suffered the same fate as the now non-existent rag.  
Mrs. Danvers had been pouring the ominous liquor into a cup but after taking one look at what was becoming of her beautiful hardwood kitchen floor, she disregarded the glass and began to chug straight from the bottle.

\---  
Mon-El planted rough kisses over the soft flesh on the inside of Winn’s thighs, making Winn hiss with stimulation. The more proximal his mouth moved, the harder Mon-El sucked on the flesh. He dragged his nails up the side of Winn’s thighs until his hands shared the two boxer openings with a pair of twitching legs. He spread his hands and tugged the underwear down to reveal Winn’s 9-inch cock leaking with precum. “Can I?”  
“Please.” Winn breathed. He bit his lip and watched as Mon-El slowly licked a stripe up the side of his length. “Fuck,” Winn hissed. With one hand, Mon-El held onto Winn’s hip and rubbed circles there with his thumb, and with the other he supported the base of Winn’s cock as he took the head into his mouth.  
“Oh my God,” Winn choked as Mon-El began to take in more of his cock and bob his head. His senses were heightened but everything was hot and hazy, it took every ounce of self-control that Winn could muster to not thrust into Mon-El’s mouth. His jaw dropped and one of his hands tangled itself in Mon-El’s short hair, guiding him to just the right rhythm.  
Down below, Mon-El fought to stay on the task at hand, but Winn’s expressive reactions were a welcome distraction. Winn’s heavy breathing. Winn’s squirming thighs. Winn’s flexing toes. Winn’s face knit with pleasure. He would’ve given up pursuing Kara a long time ago if he had known that Winn could be so fucking hot (not to mention, easy.)  
Mon-El felt the hand in his hair tugging him away, so he gently pulled off and looked up. Winn winced at the exposure to cold air on his wet cock and opened his eyes. He looked desperate to come. So fucking hot, thought Mon-El again.  
“Why’d you stop me?” Saliva dripped from Mon-El’s chin and he wiped it on his jeans.  
“I want you to fuck me,” Winn breathed, his voice husky. It came out as more of a demand than a request, “if you want.” he added.  
Mon-El grinned up at Winn and started to climb onto the bed but stopped and with genuine concern he softly asked, “Am I gonna hurt your tapeworm?”  
Winn stared at him blankly, “What?”  
“Alex said you had a tapeworm earlier!” Mon-El climbed onto the bed next to Winn and waited solemnly for an answer.  
Winn sighed. “No, Mon-El, you are not going to hurt my fucking tapeworm.” He was slightly put off by the gruesome topic of conversation, but was touched by the alien’s concern over his (fictional) tapeworm. “C’mere.”   
He moved toward the head of the bed and Mon-El followed, crawling on top of Winn as he laid down, replicating the scene from earlier. Winn propped himself up on one arm and reached to kiss Mon-El again. Mon-El moved closer and deepened the kiss, groaning into Winn’s mouth with anticipation. A sudden embarrassment washed over Winn and he wondered if Mon-El had ever had sex with a man before, or if he knew what to do next. Mon-El sat up between Winn’s bent legs and glanced around the room. Something peaked his interest and he leaned over the edge of the bed to reach under the small bedside table. He returned with an old bottle of Aloe Vera in hand. “Do you think this will work?”  
Winn thought it over, wondering if the bottle had been there since Kara was in high school. He shivered and decided that it was best not to think about it and nodded at Mon-El, spreading his legs in invitation. (AN: fucking slut.) Mon-El pumped the gel onto his hand and ran his clean hand up Winn’s leg. Winn shivered and shut his eyes. Mon-El ran a finger around Winn’s rim before gingerly pressing it in. Winn gasped as Mon-El pushed the length of his finger in. “You can move,” he whispered.   
Mon-El slowly pumped his finger in and out before adding another and carefully curling both fingers. “Right there- fuck,” Winn whimpered and reached out to touch the other man’s arm. Mon-El exhaled and smiled before picking up the pace with his fingers. The nervousness that Winn had felt before began to dissipate as he rolled his hips in rhythm with the fingers inside of him. Mon-El watched in awe as Winn fucked himself on his fingers. Was this the same man who strangled him over a soft-drink earlier? He leaned over and kissed Winn as he added a third finger and pumped harder, focusing on Winn’s prostate.   
“Mon-El,” Winn moaned, and it was strange for the alien to hear his name like that, rather than in annoyance or beratement. Winn began to sit up again and hissed when Mon-El withdrew his fingers. To his surprise, Mon-El did, actually, know what he was doing with a human man. “Lay back.” he commanded, and Mon-El complied, grabbing a bulky pillow to prop his head up against.   
Crawling atop Mon-El’s outstretched legs, Winn began to undo his jeans and pulled them off with determination. His mouth found its way to Mon-El’s navel and kissed a trail downwards as he slowly jerked the alien off. Mon-El’s breathing picked up and he watched as Winn positioned himself on his knees over Mon-El’s pelvis. They exchanged mutual eye contact and Mon-El gave a reassuring nod. Mon-El held Winn’s hips as Winn lowered himself onto his cock. Winn hissed with pain but continued to lower himself’ Mon-El’s grip on his hips tightened with the sensation of Winn around his cock. Mon-El gasped and drew his legs in, supporting Winn’s back.   
After he felt adjusted to the initial pain, Winn began to move and held the headboard behind Mon-El for balance. Soon enough, Winn found a rhythm and let himself watch Mon-El. He watched Winn raise and lower himself with his thighs with wide eyes and moaned as Winn fucked himself on his cock. Mon-El’s hands spread out, grasping Winn’s hips and ass all at once and he thrusted upwards, pressing deeper into the other man. Winn cried out and his knuckles turned white from clutching the headboard. “Holy fuck,” Winn whimpered as Mon-El thrusted into his sweet spot again.   
Mon-El tried to pick up the pace, but Winn’s thighs were tired and didn’t keep up. “Let’s switch,” Mon-El whispered and Winn complied, removing himself and flopping down onto the mattress next to Mon-El, who pushed himself onto his elbows and above Winn. He once again lined himself up with Winn’s hole and pressed his mouth against Winn’s before pressing inside once again. Both men moaned as Mon-El pressed further into Winn, whose hands rested on Mon-El’s back and fingernails dug into the flesh there.   
Mon-El moved with sharper, harder movements now, allowing himself to fuck Winn how he wanted. Winn’s head was thrown back and he breathed incoherent strings of profanity as he reached down to jerk himself in time with Mon-El’s increasing pace. He clenched around Mon-El, who groaned and tightened his fist around the bedsheet, losing what was left of his composure. Mon-El grunted with effort now as he pounded into Winn with inhuman force. Winn’s own hand moved ceaselessly and he tightened around Mon-El. “Mon-El,” he whimpered and clawed the alien’s back, “I’m about t-” his words cut off as he spasmed beneath Mon-El and cried out. His thighs crushed around Mon-El’s torso, and hot streams of white burst over his flannel button-up. Mon-El continued to screw the other man until he gasped and filled Winn to the hilt. His cock throbbed inside of Winn and they gently rocked against each other, riding out their orgasms together.   
\--  
“They’ve been gone a really long time…” Kara said. The women had finally finished cleaning up the hazardous waste that was Mon-El’s Sprite pie and were now seated in the living room. Mrs. Danvers still clutched the mystery liquor as she stared at a portrait of herself, Mr. Danvers, and the girls.   
Alex shot a glance at Kara and smirked. “Maaaybe, they’re having sex.”  
“Alex that is disgusting!” Kara exclaimed and reached over to slap her sister on the arm. Alex leaned away from Kara and back into the arm chair she sat in. She couldn’t keep herself composed; the clear discomfort that the thought of their friends having sex brought Kara was funnier than the disgust that it brought Alex.  
“Knowing them, Mon-El probably got lost or something and Winn is playing Mario-Kart on the Wii downstairs.” Kara said, pushing aside the thought of her friends screwing each others’ intestines.  
“That, or they’ve killed each other.” Alex commented offhandedly as she brought her knee to her chest and adjusted in her seat.  
“You’re right. I’m gonna go check on them” Kara said with a new burst of worry and stood up. “I’ll be right back.”   
Kara made her way down the hall of her childhood home. She sped past the bathroom, but did a double take when she realized that there was a massive hole that splintered through the door, about six feet high. Her heart dropped. She looked down and saw that the rug in the hall was rolled up at the corner and one of the many photos that hung on the wall was askew. Kara followed the trail of disaster to the end of the house. All of the bedroom doors were open except for her own. She slowly turned to the door, taking in the innocence of the stickers that littered the panes and the handwritten note that read, “Sisters beware!’ in pink sparkly ink. Kara screwed her eyes shut. She heard noises coming from inside. Ominous bumping and the muffled voices of her friends. This wasn’t going to be good. Kara grabbed the doorknob only to discover that it had been locked! Her eyes flew open and she angrily twisted the knob. She furrowed her brow as she slowly lifted her hand and removed her glasses.   
If they wanted to hide in her bedroom, so be it, but she still had every right to know what was going on in there.  
However, that train of thought was quickly derailed and sent hurtling into a pit of fire when she opened her eyes to reveal that Winn and Mon-El were... naked. And Mon-El was on top of and in between Winn. On the bed she slept in all throughout her childhood.   
For a moment, Kara didn’t feel anything and just stared in shock. She had no idea how to react to this. She quickly made up her mind however when she watched Mon-El’s head ram into the wall behind her bed and cause all thirteen seasons of F.R.I.E.N.D.S to come clattering down onto their naked and sticky bodies. In a bout of sudden rage, Kara ripped the door knob from its bearings and kicked the door in.  
“WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM!?”  
The two men looked up and immediately jumped off of eachother.  
“He started it!” Mon-El yelped, pointing at Winn.  
A satisfied smile spread across Winn’s face. “That’s not true!” Winn giggled.  
Kara glared daggers at Winn.   
“Put your clothes back on right now.” Kara demanded.  
The two men stared at each other blankly.  
“CHOP CHOP, MOTHERFUCKERS!” Kara screamed as red lasers shot from her eyes right above the two men's heads.  
The men scrambled to the ground, searching desperately for their pants.   
All of the commotion had stirred the members in the living room. As the clanging of lesbian boots and sensible heels drew closer, the men moved even faster. Mon-El hopped into his blue jeans and Winn grimaced at the sight of white streaks across his flannel that now stuck to his skin. Kara still stood fuming over the pile of post-sex shame.   
“What is going on up- Oh no! What happened to the door?” Mrs. Danvers shrieked, stopping in the doorway. Alex came directly behind her.  
“Oh, shiiit!” Alex brought her knuckles to her mouth as she struggled to hide her childish glee at such a ridiculous and untimely scene. ”What happened here?!”  
Mon-El started to say something but Kara threw F.R.I.E.N.D.S. season 4 at his head before he could make things worse.  
“I can’t do this anymore,” cried Mrs. Danvers, looking pale, as if she might faint. “Homosexuals!?!” and with that she fell backward onto the hallway rug.   
Kara glared at the men and Alex finally burst out laughing.   
“You’re going to clean all of this up, you hear?” Kara scolded.  
The men nodded in unison.  
“Go clean yourselves up first. I don’t even want to look at you.”   
Winn looked down at his soiled flannel, “Can I use your-”  
“No! Get dressed and get out!” Kara turned and stormed away.  
“Hey, Mon-El, you can finally put those t-shirts to good use! ” Alex goaded before following her sister and leaving the men alone to stew in the shame of their bad decisions.  
The two men were left alone and silently stared at one another, each well-aware that the intimate moment had passed and mourning the good spirits from ten minutes before. Mon-El was the first to move, he picked up the discarded grey t-shirts and quietly offered one to Winn. He tore the shirt from Mon-El’s fist without meeting his eyes and turned around to unbutton his flannel.  
“Winn?”  
“What do you want?” Winn barked in response.  
“Is…” he paused, “Is your tapeworm alright?”  
\---  
Even though they each loathed the embarrassment of having to reenter the living room and look Kara in the face again, Winn and Mon-El eventually made their way down the hall again. When they entered, the women stared at them through awkward silence.   
The two men stood next to each other, Winn wore the shirt that read “I am so stuffed with cum!” And Mon-El the one that read, “I made the stuffing.”

**Author's Note:**

> i have to pee so badly  
> in the comments below try and guess what the title of the next winn gets___ is going to be! the poor fucking bastard


End file.
